Christmas Kink Day Thirteen: FreedLaxus
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: Freed and Laxus are both in love with each other but neither seem to be able to see that in the other. After a event Laxus is done hiding his feelings, it's time to take Freed.


More will be Christmas day Kinks will be posted later today... I am sorry it is taking me so long to get them all out.

* * *

Freed watched as yet another girl stumbled out of Laxus's room. This was quite normal and he thought that he would get use to it. Nope, not at all, he has yet to get use to seeing so many one night stands. He hates the way that it makes him feel and Freed wishes that he could squash the feelings that he has for Laxus. Nothing seems to work and each time another girl leaves another dagger is plunged into his venerable heart.

This time it is different the girl looks at his and laughs, "What are you looking at."

Freed stumbles back and stutters, "Nothing."

She laughs again, "I would think so." Her eyes are so full of hate and anger and it is all being thrown at Freed.

He doesn't know what to do; he is always out cooking the morning meal when they stumble out of Laxus's room. He watches them go, and if sometimes he wishes that it is him coming out of the room it is for him to know and not them.

"Well?"

Freed blinks, he must have missed something.  
"I am sorry did you say something?"

The girl grits her teeth as she stomps over to him, "What the fuck is wrong with you, are deaf and stupid."

Before she could get the rest of the statement out Freed hears Laxus's angry roar.  
"Leave him be."

The girl stumbles back Freed thinks that she wasn't expecting that of all things; it makes him want to laugh and then cry. After that the girl is quick to leave and Freed is grateful to her for that. Laxus doesn't seem bothered by it at all and sits himself at their little island. From there he watches Freed continue fixing breakfast.

His mind wanders and it is only brought back when Freed gives him a bashful smile and sets food down in front of him. Laxus has to swallow down the feelings he gets when he sees that smile, he forces himself to react normally instead of leaning forward and kissing the man senseless.

Instead he focuses on his meal, thanking Freed for it afterwards and then getting ready for another day at the guild. The holidays were always the worse for Laxus and Freed alike, though for very different reasons. Freed found that Laxus was always going home with yet another girl and he would be forced to be civil with said girl on Christmas day. Laxus on the other hand was reminded that he of what he had to be and become while keeping his hands to himself. Knowing that he could take what he truly wanted so instead found someone that maybe reminded him a little of the person that he craved the most.

Freed and Laxus went about their day as they usually did it wasn't until several hours into the Christmas Eve Laxus found that he couldn't find Freed. They always met for lunch, and Freed was nowhere in sight.

Laxus paced back and forth in front of the restaurant that they would always meet in front of, this wasn't like Freed. People watched with curious eyes as Laxus became angrier and angrier; soon lightning was crackling all around him. With a deep breath he tried to calm himself so that he could think logically.

Laxus turned in circles sniffing the air, many scents filled his nose. As he cleared his mind and tried to focus only on the scents that he knew belonged to Freed, finally he caught a hold of it.

Freed's scent was a mixture of fear and panic, with a hint of arousal.

Across town Freed was sitting on a chair, the ruin mage was tied up gagged. He was looking around the room trying to figure out what was going on. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there; he was on his way to meet Laxus for Lunch when suddenly everything seemed to go dark. When he awoke he found himself here. Tears pricked at his eyes as the gag in his mouth cut at the sides. Suddenly the door was thrown open and two very big men and once small woman walked into the room.

"Looks like he's finally awake Ma'am," said one of the henchmen.

The woman nods her head, "Well then. Let us get to work."

Both the men nod their heads and began to make their way towards Freed. Freed struggles against the ties that are holding him, but it is no luck. Freed stops struggling when one of the men grabs his shoulder and squeeze pressure point. Freed hisses in pain and doesn't seem to notice when his hands are unbound until a gold bracelet is snapped onto his wrist.

Freed stares blankly at his three kidnapers, 'why would they untie me.' His question is answered when he feels the tug of his magic strain when he tries to use it. What started as mild panic soon turned into fear as he felt his magic withdraw from his fingers. Freed realized that without it even the woman would be able to overpower him.

The woman snapped her fingers and soon Freed found himself being rid of his clothing. He began to struggle again, trying to stop it from happening. As fingers found his mouth he would bite and hit when he could, but in the end he ended up naked.

The woman stood off to the side and rolled her eyes, "Oh stop struggling, there is nothing that is going to stop us."

Freed gritted his teeth, "Laxus will realize I am missing and come for me."

She laughed, "Oh honey, I am sure he will. But not before we have a little fun with you. After all hurting you will hurt him."

Freed paled and began to try to back up only to be stopped by a stiff body behind him. A rough hand slides down his chest and stomach grasping his cock. Freed intakes a stifling breath and tries to walk forward away from the feeling. The hand on his cock tightens and Freed whimpers.

"Easy with him, you don't want to break him before we get to the good part do you?"

The man behind him nods, "My apologies Ma'am."

The man eases his grip and then begins stroking the head causing Freed to harden in his hand no matter how much Freed didn't want it. The other hand slides up his chest teasing one of his nipples.

Freed lets out a small whimper, "Please… stop."

The woman laughs, "Why would I do that."

Just then a crackle of lightning hits the room, causing a huge force on energy to throw everyone one back. Freed was able to get away from his captor and began hurrying towards the door, only to be stopped short by a hand around his waist pulling him back. The woman snapped him back pressing a knife to his neck.

"Come any closer and I'll slit his throat."

Laxus thundered through the entrance of the building lightning cracking around him as he watched Freed struggling with the woman.

"Let him go."

Laxus voice thundered in their ears and Freed was able to release himself from the woman while she was slight disabled by the noise. This time Freed was able to make it all the way to Laxus. He cowered behind him, his hands gripping tightly to back of Laxus shirt.

"Laxus," Freed's voice hitches and strains as he tries to get control of himself.

Laxus doesn't say anything as he knocks out the woman quickly. Afterwards he turns around quickly knocking Freed off balance. Freed stumbles and Laxus reaches out grabbing his arms. Only then does he see the bracelet that seems to be pulling Freed's magic from him.

A quick slip of the wrist and the bracelet falls to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Freed drops to his knees covering himself, dropping his eyes letting his hair cover his eyes.

Laxus drops to one knee. He reaches out and cups Freed's jaw lifting his head so that he can look him in the eyes.  
"Freed, talk to me…"

Freed doesn't lift his eyes or open his mouth, instead he bites his lip fiddling with his hands in his lap. His cock twitches and Freed blushes and shift slightly trying to hide his discomfort.

Laxus laughs a soft laugh as he looks down at Freed, 'To think that it took you getting kidnapped for me to realize what you really mean to me. Fuck it!'

Laxus leans down and kisses Freed, as he is doing so he maneuvers one of his hands in-between Freed's thighs and grasps his man hood making the other man gasp. As he does Laxus forces his tongue into the other mans mouth. There he explores it and coaxes a response out of Freed.

When Laxus pulls back for air Freed is flushed a rose red and is breathing quite heavily. Laxus lifts Freed up quite easily, pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go home… I think it's about time that I ravish you."

Freed stutters and slips forward falling into Laxus's arms, "Ravish me?"

Laxus smirks and moves quickly gathering Freed into his arms. He moves quickly and in no time they are in Laxus's bed room. A room that Freed had only entered once. It was much bigger than he remembered. Freed thinks it might have something to do with the fact that he is now laying in the middle of Laxus's bed naked. Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that all his brain power is going out the window now that Laxus's hands are all over his body.

In a matter of seconds Laxus himself was naked along with Freed. All Freed could do was stair. He had seen much of Laxus's upper body, but never the bottom. He takes in a sharp intake of breath. Laxus is huge and Freed isn't sure how or if it's going to fit.

"Relax, love."

Freed tries and soon finds himself distracted as Laxus's lips attach onto one of his nipples. It doesn't take long for Laxus to get Freed extremely worked up. With him distracted Laxus was able to message his entrance and stretch him accordingly. Freed hisses as Laxus enters him, small tears slid down his face.

"Shush," Laxus whispers as he kisses the tears away.

When Freed finally adjusts Laxus beings to thrust in and out of Freed at a rapid pace. It causes him to scream out in pleasure. He keeps the pace up until he feels the both of them begin to reach their climax. They both climax at relatively the same time, Freed screaming out Laxus's name.

As they both begin to calm down Laxus kisses Freed's nose before whispering, "I love you" into Freeds ear.

Freed mumbles, "I love you too," before curling into Laxus's chest and falling asleep.

* * *

Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
